


Yavanna's flowers

by elenorasweet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cabbage Patch Hobbits, F/M, Flowers, fic-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bella watching over their flowers, by which I mean babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yavanna's flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOABA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOABA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flowers of Yavanna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119293) by [SOABA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOABA/pseuds/SOABA). 



> Please pardon the terrible scan quality, I'm having trouble.


End file.
